


Beauty and the Beast

by maknaemilk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Come Inflation, Consent Degrading, Creampie, Crying, Dom Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Harry doesn't know who he's fucking, Healer Draco Malfoy, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not really though, Obliviate Charm, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, Unusual Come, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Sex, Whiny Draco Malfoy, cock growth, just symptomps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: When Healer and Veela Draco gets a call from famous Harry Potter, coincidently also his crush, about a werewolf bite, Draco is all too happy to help the Auror.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 478





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I made these veela's different from the books so don't attack me lol-
> 
> Please read the tags first~
> 
> Enjoyyy

Harry glanced down at the weird looking bump that seemed to grow beneath the veela boy he was fucking into at an animalistic pace. Trying to reach deeper deeper deeper into that tight wet heat that clenched around his cock every time he hit the boy's prostate. 

Harry's thrusts slowed down to slow shallow thrusts that made lewd sloppy sounds as he thrusted his cum load deeper into the veela, a whine of protest coming from the boy's mouth. "Slut." Harry spat out with a smirk on his face, watching the lithe body of the veela beneath him shudder, a breathy gasp leaving his lips. 

Harry looked at his own hands that were gripping tightly at his hip bones, pushing him back on his cock, removing them. Beautiful bruises started to form on the pale skin, but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the rough manhandling. Harry had never expected the veela to be such a pain slut, even if this one used to be human. 

This one was definitely special, Harry thought with a smile. 

Then, he finally reached down with his hands, touching where he thought he would find the tight slim stomach of the boy he had seen before. Instead, he felt the bump, a big bump. Harry frowned and looked at the mirror that stood at the corner of the room, reflecting the bed Harry and the veela were on. Harry's eyes widened, the boy looked…pregnant. He did hear rumors about male veela’s being able to get pregnant, but even so, this was impossible. You couldn't look 8 months pregnant in a few hours, right? 

Harry ignored the boy's protesting whines and groans as he had almost stopped moving out of shock. Desperately bucking his hips back on Harry's cock, his small, but perky arse pressed against Harry's thighs as he tried to push that delicious fat cock of the Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World in deeper. 

The boy, that was Draco, gasped as he felt Harry's hands roam down to his belly, catching up why he had stopped moving. He looked at the mirror as well, seeing his swollen belly heavy beneath him and the way Harry stared at it with curious eyes. Hungry eyes as his hands stroked across the curve. 

Draco hid his face in the pillow out of embarrassment, feeling his cheeks and ears turn red, if they weren't already from the sex. A high whine threatening to slip from his mouth. Harry, however, caught up with Draco's reaction. Draco was glad he had cast that obliviate charm on Harry, making him forget their high school rivarly or Harry would've known it was him he was fucking into. It wasn’t that strong though, so Harry would recognize Draco again outside of the bedroom in a few hours, but wouldn’t remember that he had fucked his enemy. 

Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's blonde, almost white, sweaty locks and lifted his head with a rough pull, making Draco moan and shudder. His hard aching cock dripping with pre cum even after coming...he didn't remember how many times he had come. They had been in that room for hours, Harry didn't seem to stop cumming inside him. Filling him up to the brim like a beast in rut. 

He felt Harry's body hover over him, his now rather muscular chest pressed to his back as he rolled his hips deep inside Draco, making the boy's eyes roll back into his skull as he grinded right into his prostate, soft pleas for more leaving Draco’s lips. 

"What is that…? You know what that is, don't you?" Harry asked with a low voice, brushing against Draco's ear before he licked tentatively at the nape of Draco's neck, making him shiver. One of his hands was still pressed against Draco's growing belly, signaling what the question was about. Draco whimpered, the deep slow roll of Harry's hips making it hard to answer. "Answer me, cockwhore." Harry whispered, knowing the effect it had on the veela. Draco whimpered and invitingly pushed back on Harry's cock. Harry’s rather large, massive cock.

"I-it's your c-cum ah." Draco moaned out. "What do you mean, my cum?" Harry groaned, as he slid his cock inside that tight hole slowly. "Your c-cum is ah hng, inflating ah, my sto-stomach." Draco didn’t know if he had to tell the boy that he was bitten by a werewolf (which he may have forgotten too after Draco had given him the potion so he wouldn't remember who Draco was from his past-) and was now experiencing side effects from the wound. Such as, his cock growing as he got into rut, his orgasms releasing way more cum, his cum being way thicker, his HIGH libido, and the need to breed. Maybe it would ruin the moment to explain that all now. 

Draco had been infected too, but not by a werewolf. In fact, he used to be a normal boy. But last year, in his eighth year at Hogwarts, he was infected by a veela and well...this is where he ended up now. Since veela’s are pretty weak and fragile when it comes to well...doing things on their own, it was only normal for them to take over jobs like this. Especially since veela's are madly pretty and looked, well, appetizing. While Draco worked hard to become a Healer, even though his struggle of being a veela, he didn’t mind serving special clients with with special side effects a good fuck. Especially since no one wanted to do the job, and sometimes it was just necessary. And Draco didn’t mind rejecting a good fuck with the Boy-Who-Lived himself after having a crush on him for as long as he could remember. 

Draco was, with Harry being an Auror, not that surprised when he got a call from the boy about having a strange large looking wound on his shoulder that itched after he had visited werewolves. Draco had immediately gone to his house. 

He didn’t really expect to be splayed out on the boy’s bed with his now steadily growing cock buried in him and his belly filling with the boy’s thick cum. 

He may have treated Harry’s wound, and he won’t turn into a werewolf now, but he kind of forgot about these particular side effects that won’t fade off immediately.

He may have also forgotten that his body, being a veela, was basically made for a good fuck and to be bred into and so his stomach was stretchy and able to carry a lot of cum. 

A lot of thick werewolf cum if he must, and werewolves had a high libido while being in rut. 

Draco felt so stupid for forgetting about all this, but he somehow didn’t really mind. Apart from the fact that he had no idea how he was going to explain this all to Harry. 

‘’Fuck...is that why you look like this? Because I knocked you up with cum over and over again?” Harry growled out, hips picking up a fast pace again, snapping inside the trembling boy beneath him. Draco could only nod frantically and slur out inaudible words as Harry thrusted deep into him. Draco felt that he was near to cumming again, his hard cock bouncing against the underside of his heavy swollen stomach every time Harry would thrust inside. 

‘’Bloody hell, you’re so hot.’’ Harry said breathily, still hovering over Draco as he glanced at the mirror. Watching Draco’s now round expanded belly swing pendulously beneath him with every thrust. Draco let out high pitched moans, feeling himself reach yet another orgasm. It was starting to get exhausting, and Draco had a high libido as well, but this was almost too much. However, he didn’t want to stop. Harry felt so good inside him, especially with his cock growing to werewolf size, pulling at his rim. He wanted Harry to keep fucking him forever and ever and ever. After this, Harry will remember the good sex and his werewolf bite, but not that it was with Draco. 

‘’F-fuck!’’ Draco cried out, arms dropping so he leaned on his elbows from the force of Harry’s thrusts, head lolling between his arms as his back arched down, his belly brushing against the sheets as his hips shuddered. He clenched tightly around Harry as he came with weak white spurts onto the bed, cock spent from having come so much already. Draco didn’t get time to breathe however, he was getting fucked by a 20 year old male with werewolf symptoms after all. 

Harry cursed underneath his breath as he snapped his hips inside Draco, feeling the boy clench tightly around him as he came when he hit that swollen abused prostate once more. Watching his small slender frame twitch and shake beneath him, heavy breaths and soft moans leaving his lips as he came. And god, he was so beautiful. Shoulders jerking with every squirt of his cock, his back dipping low in a beautiful curve, his pearl white skin shiny with sweat and his head hanging low as he drooled on the sheets from pleasure. 

Harry felt his stomach clench and his gut pool with overwhelming heat from his approaching orgasm. He groaned and sucked his lip between his teeth, almost drawing blood. His nails ducked in the boy's skin as he impaled him on his cock, burying himself deep inside. Harry leaned forward and placed his head against Draco’s sweaty back as he came, his body vibrating violently as he filled the boy up once more with his thick cum. And he couldn’t stop coming. The tired whines leaving the veela’s lips as he lazily fucked himself back on Harry’s pulsing cock, rocking his hips back to milk him dry, his name rolling off his lips with a soft moan every now and then as Harry brushed against his prostate, lit a flame inside of him. 

Harry felt the ever growing need to breed this boy, to knock him up to the point of bursting, to fuck his cum deeper and deeper inside until he was sure the beautiful veela would be pregnant with his babies. Loads of them as he was already so full, belly expanded with Harry’s seed he was now carrying. And still, the boy didn’t seem to have enough. Not satisfied, even after Harry came so much, still fucking back on Harry, milking his massive cock dry until there was no drop left, and still whining for more. Harry didn’t know where this strange need came from and how he was suddenly able to hold on so long during sex, but it was very strong. So was the need for the veela to be filled, and Harry didn’t mind helping with that. 

Harry finally seemed to have stopped coming, but his cock was filling again until he was rock hard, pressing against the veela’s velvety walls. The boy moaned and his legs gave in too, too tired to carry himself, especially with that extra weight he was now carrying. Harry’s cock slipped out of his now sloppy entrance, making the boy whine, watching thick globs of cum slide down the boy’s white milky thighs. Harry licked his lips at the sight of the boy’s now red puffy abused entrance, slick and shiny with cum, twitching and inviting Harry back inside. 

Harry slid the cum that started to slide out back inside the boy’s arse and started to fuck him lazily with two fingers, enjoying the obnoxious wet sounds it made, making the boy whine as he bucked his hips back desperately on the fingers. ‘’Fucking slut.’’ Harry chuckled, watching the boy shudder and twitch at the nickname. ‘’Your slutty hole is sucking my fingers inside so eagerly, I almost feel bad. I already filled you with my cum and you’re still begging for more like a Knockturn Alley whore. I mean, look at you.’’ Harry also didn’t know where this confidence came from and the filthy words that were now rolling smoothly from his lips, but he was pretty pleased with himself as he watched the blonde boy clench around his fingers and pant as he eagerly fucked himself back on them and moaned. ‘’Ah yes….ohhh….p-please fuck me again. Fuck me m-more….ahhhh. Give me your cockkk.’’ 

Harry looked down the boy’s entrance, at his round balls and at his cock, also rock hard again and dripping with pre cum and at the ponderous belly filled with his cum, now pressed against the sheets as it had yet again, expanded. The boy had already made a mess on the sheets, stained with the boy’s cum. Harry smirked. This veela really was something else, just a little cum dumpster for him to use, huh? 

Harry pulled out his fingers with protest from the veela as he hovered over him again, hands cupping his perky ass and squeezing the soft flesh as he nibbled on the boy’s earlobe, making him whimper. Harry’s cock slid between the boy’s cheeks, slick hard cock sliding up at Draco’s entrance, making him push back. ‘’P-please just f-fuck me ahh~. Harry had moved one hand up to flick the boy’s hard nipple. ‘’Oh believe me, I will fuck you. Fuck you until you’re pregnant with my cum, until you’re bred with my babies. Until you’re so filled with cum that it’ll drip out of that tight ass of yours.’’ Harry growled out, biting Draco’s earlobe teasingly, making him whine. Harry twisted Draco’s nipple teasingly between his fingers as he rubbed his cock against Draco’s eager entrance. ‘’Do you think you can take more?’’ Harry asked as he kissed down Draco’s neck, hand moving from his nipple to cup his hand at Draco’s belly, feeling the taut skin there. How many times had he come to make the boy like this?’’ 

Draco however, nodded eagerly in response. ‘’Pleaseeee.’’ He said impatiently. And really, how could Harry say no to that? He sank his teeth into the soft smooth flesh of Draco’s neck, making the boy whimper. Harry wanted to mark this boy as his own. He pressed his tongue against the mark of his teeth afterwards, licking it clean before he leaned back and was pleased with his work. 

‘’Alright then.’’ Harry said with a smirk. He grabbed Draco’s hips and pulled him back onto his legs. However, Draco was way too tired and his belly was now way too heavy as it pressed against the sheets, it didn’t last long before Draco’s legs shook and caved in again with a pathetic whine coming from his lips. ‘’This won’t do.’’ Harry mumbled as he looked around the room. He noticed some pillows and their clothes lying about the room. He quickly grabbed the pillows and some of their clothes and sat back on the bed. ‘’Lift yourself with your feet.’’ Harry said, watching a pair of grey eyes look at him as the boy turned his head around his shoulder. He had never seen someone look so fucked out and it was so fucking hot. Harry gulped down a growl that threatened to come out, it would probably be embarrassing. 

Draco lifted his hips and Harry was able to stack the tower of pillows and clothes to a heap underneath his hips. Draco’s cock was now pressed into the heap of clothes and he couldn’t help but rut his hips twitchingly into the soft material of clothing, trying to find release and letting out soft whines as he felt so empty without Harry’s big cock inside him, filling him up to the brim even though, at the same time, he already felt so full with the boy’s cum. Harry placed his hands on the now lifted hips, glancing at the mirror and watching the way Draco’s bulking belly was just hanging past the stack of pillows. 

Harry couldn’t wait much longer, the sight of the boy all worked up and panting making him feel feverish from how horny and dripping he was. Having to fill that tight slutty hole up. Harry pressed the red tip of his cock against Draco’s twitching entrance and pushed inside. Low groans leaving his lips as the boy immediately sucked him in. Even though Harry was fucking him brutally before, the boy still felt virgin tight around him and it made him dizzy. The slide went easy however, as the boy was still slicked up with Harry’s cum. Draco twitched around him as Harry stilled his hips, buried into the boy to the hilt. Heavy breaths left their lips as the feeling of connection overwhelmed them once more, making their bodies heat up, burning, wanting more.

Harry didn’t waste much time, already feeling Draco’s hips twitching back against his cock, he gripped the boy’s hips and pulled out before slamming back in. Draco choked on a cry as the tip of Harry’s cock hit his swollen prostate, making his eyes roll back and his legs quiver from pleasure, more pre cum flooding from his cock. The feeling of his belly bouncing with every rough thrust of Harry’s hips was so intense, it made Draco’s head spin and the arms he was pushing himself up with shake. 

The room was filled with the filthy wet sound of Harry’s cock entering Draco’s hole and the way Harry’s thighs and balls hit the back of Draco’s ass as he became more aggressive with his movements, trying to chase his orgasm. Draco couldn’t do anything but moan out Harry’s name, head and body bouncing in rhythm with Harry’s now violent thrusts. The beast that was still lingering in Harry taking over. Draco felt the arousal in his stomach built up as he heard Harry groan and growl low in his throat, hands gripping tightly at the curve of Draco’s hips. The way Draco clenched around him as he angled his hips to hit the right spot making him see stars. 

Harry felt himself coming closer to his orgasm, eyes clenched closed as he tried to block out the erotic image in front of him, trying to delay his orgasm. But Draco was too loud to ignore and he was too fucking hot that Harry couldn’t help but fuck the boy beneath him with his eyes as well. Harry’s own green eyes had turned almost black as his pupils expanded, feeling his inner hunger almost reach his limit. 

Harry once more tangled his fingers in Draco’s white hair and lifted the boy’s face, watching his eyes flutter closed as he let out a whimper. ‘’You take my cock so well, slut.’’ Harry groaned out, feeling Draco clench around his cock desperately. ‘’I don’t even know who you are or what your name is, but after this you will be mine-ahh...After I’ve completely filled you with my cum, there’s no going back. Your slutty hole will be mine and mine only to breed, you understand?’’ Draco moaned at the words and at the same time felt his heart break. Here he was, getting fucked by the person he loved, and that person had no idea who he was. He tried to push that thought aside for now and tried to enjoy this moment to the fullest. ‘’Y-yes, I’ll be your ahhhh….your whore, Harry please hng!’’ Draco cried out, feeling tears stream down his face as he was pounded into with those vicious thrusts coming from the brunette. 

It only took one more thrust against his prostate before Draco’s eyes rolled back into his skull and his cock forced another orgasm out of him. Feeling his cock twitch against the clothing and his body shake as he tightened around Harry’s cock, locking it inside him. Harry buried his cock inside that addictive heat and he stilled his hips. Shuddering as another intense orgasm was ripped from his body. He growled and duck his nails into Draco’s hips until he was almost drawing blood. His body was forced to pump out another load of cum inside that slutty hole wrapped around him and for a second they both felt as if they were going to pass out. Draco moaned as Harry’s cum filled him up once more, and he felt so full. He had never felt like this before and the skin around his belly was taut and he actually felt like he was going to burst, or that Harry’s cum was going to come out his mouth if the boy wouldn’t pull out. 

Harry waited until his hips had stopped spasming and his dick had finally deflated. He pulled out with an exhausting sigh, immediately dropping on top of Draco’s back, hands slacked next to him and cheek pressed against the smooth skin. Draco let out a protesting groan as his arms gave in from the weight on his back. He collapsed with his face into the mattress. Draco felt thick globs of cum drip out of him and it made his nose scrunch up in discomfort. Harry chuckled. ‘’God that was amazing.’’ Draco had to agree. That was indeed very spectacular, the best sex he had ever had, easy to say.  
They lay like that for a couple more minutes until their breathing had calmed down and so had Harry’s werewolf symptoms, or basically his rut. 

That was when Draco started to slightly panic. He didn’t know for how long they had been animal fucking, but it surely had felt like hours and he didn’t know for how long this particular obliviating charm would last.

He didn’t have to be told. 

‘’M-malfoy, what are you- why are you- it was you-?’’ Draco felt Harry lift himself from his body and he finally felt like he could breathe properly. However, his legs were still too tired to move, and they were still embarrassingly spread with his used hole on full display and Draco felt his cheeks heat up as he looked back at Harry, who stared at him with clear confusion. 

‘’I-I can explain-’’ Draco stammered.

‘’So....it was you all along- Why couldn’t I recognize you? And the werewolf thing- I couldn’t remember that too. What’s going on-’’ 

Draco sighed. ‘’I’m sorry Potter, I won’t beat around the bushes. I put an obliviate spell on you so...well...you wouldn’t recognize who I was…I treated your wound, but apparently you were still experiencing some werewolf symptoms...well you went into rut and, yeah you know what happened after that…’’ 

Harry gulped. ‘’Why did you do that...I mean, why did you make me not recognize you?’’ He said with a soft voice and Draco felt his heart clench because of what he had done. God, Harry was going to hate him to death. There was never a chance that Harry was going to like him back. There never was one and now there surely wasn’t one. 

‘’B-because...you were in pain and I...I wanted to help you. I thought you wouldn’t let me help you with your rut if...well if you knew it was me.’’ Draco said. And because I’ve liked you for years, Draco thought, but gulped the words down. It wasn’t important anyways, after all, that wasn’t the reason for his obliviating charm but for...well, partly for the fucking. 

‘’Why wouldn’t I let you help me?’’ Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco looked back at him with confusion. ‘’Well, because you hate me.’’ Draco answered, as if it weren’t fucking obvious. ‘’But I don't. Well, I used to, but now I like you. I’ve liked you since like, our fifth year. Well, that’s when I realized, but maybe I’ve always liked you, but couldn’t get over the enemy thing. And because you were a prat.’’ Draco had to stuffle a chuckle at that. But he was baffled. Harry liked him and he said it as if it was fucking obvious. Maybe Harry wasn’t as oblivious as Draco thought he was, maybe he was. 

‘’Y-you like me?’’ Draco asked. Harry smiled at him. ‘’Yeah. I like you, Draco.’’ Draco felt his heart swell upon hearing his first name roll from Harry’s lips. ‘’Well...I like you too, Harry.’’ It felt weird to say it aloud, to say his name aloud, but it felt good. The two young males smiled at each other before they laughed. ‘’God we’re idiots.’’ Harry said with a dopy grin as he dropped onto the sheets beside Draco. ‘’Well, you better come treat my wound every day from now on, I can still feel it itching-’’ Draco slapped Harry’s shoulder playfully, smile spreading on his face as he couldn’t feel happier. ‘’Fuck you, Potter.’’

**Author's Note:**

> lol Draco isn't pregnant because you need magic for that shit eye-


End file.
